


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 205

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [12]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23949334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 205 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 205 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 1





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 205

IRRI  
I rewove this part of the top. 

TRANSLATION  
 _Anha soqe akka jin sacchey essheyi._

IRRI  
And I fixed the heel on this one. 

TRANSLATION  
 _Qisi tim, anha arrisse vemishikh jinoon akka._

IRRI  
May he ride through the Night Lands forever. 

TRANSLATION  
 _Me dothralates she Rhaeshi Ajjalani ayyeyaan._

JORAH  
Quiet, quiet. The khaleesi is coming. She’ll decide this.

TRANSLATION  
 _Chaki, chaki. Khaleesi jada. Me vakkelena jin._

KOVARRO  
Or melt it. Very simple. 

TRANSLATION  
 _Che ivvisaki mae. Disisse._

DAENERYS  
We are his guests! You can't pry it or chop it or melt it.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kisha nevaki mae! Yer laz vos vefenari mae vos tavi mae vos ivvisi mae._

KOVARRO  
Of course not, khaleesi! We will wait until we leave.

TRANSLATION  
 _Vosecchi, zhey khaleesi! Kisha vayoki athezaraan kishi._

DAENERYS  
Not even when we leave.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kash athezar kishi vos akka._

KOVARRO  
Not then? Why?

TRANSLATION  
 _Vos arrek? Kifindirgi?_

DAENERYS  
Our host saved us from the Red Waste and you want to steal from him? I will hear no more.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hash idrik kishi vijazero kisha Athasaroon Virzetha hash yer zali zifichelat moon? Anha acharak vos alikh._


End file.
